Screwed Up Emotions
by LarkSpur2
Summary: Spur and Lark are the characters mainly focused on. They are my own creations. Yet Inuyasha, Kagome and the others do show up also. *I mean come on, how could we ever forget doggie boy? lol*
1. The beginning

Spur had found a small pond. A tree had fallen across it splashing into the center...it created almost like half a bridge.... Spur was stretched out across the tree. Right leg strait out, left leg dangling over the edge of the tree and into the water...his tail lay across his waist, part of it dangling in the water also. His eyes were closed content like. His ears drooping...he was lost in his own thoughts...of if to tell Lark how much he really cared or if he should just continue...playing it along...he knew if he didn't move some other demon probably would...her scent seemed even more appealing these days...perhaps she was getting near to heat...he didn't know...and tried not to find out...he couldn't stand 6 feet from her without going berserk these days...he so badly wanted to hold her in his arms...to claim her as his own...his mate. Yet something held him back...perhaps it was fear...fear for how she would react upon finding out that he did truly love her...fear wondering if she felt the same way he did...if she thought of him as often as he did her...if she was plagued in her dreams...his dreams were restless ones lately...he couldn't get her out of his mind...and it was beginning to affect him...she had told him he had been acting odd...and he had trounced down here to be alone...the others *meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango* were asleep as far as he knew...he had been traveling with them...accepted as a friend by them...he had walked off from camp at sunrise...not able to face Lark yet again after the talk she gave him the night before. How he had been acting odd and she wanted to know what was bothering him.... how he had simply answered "Nothing" and walked the other way...he couldn't look into her eyes...they just made him want her more...Spur snorted from the branch he was laying on trying to get the thoughts away...her...out of his head. Yet that was impossible...his demon instincts had nearly taken over him a few nights before...she had been standing alone by the river and he had walked up to her...gotten too close...way...to close...before turning and walking away...he feared if she did go into heat...he knew that he would more than likely loose control.... he would have to disappear if that time came...and not go near her...for fear of what he might do...or say...he snorted wondering why he cared so much...why didn't he just go trounce up to her and tell her...a voice seemed to nag at the back of his mind *its not the right time...wait...you will know.* he snorted trying to shove the voice away as he dumbly rolled off the branch...falling into the water with a loud *SPLASH* he swam to shore snarling as he crouched down on a rock his bangs hung in his eyes...he snorted and began trying to dry off on the warm rock....his mind effortlessly wandered back to her...Lark.... 


	2. Confessions

Note: Inuyasha Characters are not mine (I wish they were but oh well) However the characters, Lark and Spur ARE of my own creation. Same restrictions apply, blah blah blah.  
  
*Confession*  
  
~*~  
  
Spur sat by the fire. It had turned to night and there was no sign of Inuyasha or Kagome...who knows with those two...Spur snorted slightly lost in his own thoughts as he polished his dagger.  
  
Lark stood up and turned walking away from Sango and Spur. She could hear the sound of rushing water and so badly wanted to bathe...She walked along the river, eventually finding a small pond, she looked at it. The water was clear, the moonlight seemed to sparkle and reflect off the water. It looked so inviting to Lark. She glanced around making sure no one was near and smiled slightly. She slipped off her robe revealing an icy blue shirt and a short skimpy blue skirt. Normally her cloak hid her shirt and skirt from view...that's what she wanted anyway...She was about to take those off as well, but that's when her silver fox ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping behind her. Just as she tensed up a clawed hand gripped her shoulder, almost affectionately, as the person spoke "Hey...its just me." Lark let out a tensed breath "Hello Spur" she said trying to be calm as she recognized the voice. Spur could feel her pulse quicken and excitement seemed to be added to her scent...he unknowingly took a deep breath inhaling her scent...it reminded him so much of a moonlit meadow. He didn't know why...it just did.  
  
Lark glanced at the clawed hand that's grip had tightened. Not enough to hurt her or anything, it was affectionate in a strong type of way. Her ears twitched slightly hearing him take a deep breath. She tensed up slightly thinking *Why is Spur acting like this? Has been so odd lately...* As Lark seemed lost in her own thoughts, Spur looked at her...only seeing her back...unable to see her face from where he stood behind her. He closed his eyes thinking *Oh Lark...so sweet...so innocent...if only you knew what you do to me...even with the simplest of things...* he opened his eyes and looked at her *I have to tell her...I cant hide it anymore...I NEED her...I need to feel her body against mine....* Spur shook his head clearing his mind *Oh smooth move Spur, you've gotten too close...you swore you wouldn't get this close...not even this close...* Spur looked at Lark longingly *I cant take it anymore...her scent seems to happily tease me...oh god...* Spur took another deep breath *well...here it goes...* his grip tightened on her shoulder as Spur spun Lark around, pressing his lips to her, locked in a passionate kiss...Spurs restraint began to give away...he had wanted this for so long...the emotions he felt seemed to show in his eyes...  
  
Larks eyes widened in utter shock as she pulled away from the kiss looking into Spurs neon green eyes...even more shocked, if possible, at what she saw. Care, Concern, Passion, Longing...and what was that? She gasped slightly seeing Love...  
  
Spurs cheeks had turned pink as he looked at her...her clothing was so skimpy...one simple slash and it would all fall of...he stopped his instinct to take her...no matter how badly he wanted to...he looked back into Larks emerald green eyes...suprised to see the same emotions he felt reflect in her eyes...By now they were standing close enough to slightly feel the others breath. Spur opened his mouth to say those three simple words...yet they got stuck in his throat "Lark...I...I...I" inside he was kicking himself thinking *God you fucking idiot spit it out!* Finally Spur took a deep breath "I love you Lark."  
  
Larks eyes widened "y...you do?" her eyes seemed to sparkle...filling with love and longing as she took a step closer to Spur "I love you too Spur" and having that said she kissed him passionatly...her eyes closing in content.  
  
Spurs eyes opened wide...then softly closed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer...his tail unknowingly snaked around her waist puller her even closer to the point where their bodies touched.  
  
Lark gently pulled away from the kiss her arms were hung gently around Spurs neck as she slid her arms down to his back and pressed herself against his chest...leaning her head against his neck...noticing his pulse, like hers, had quickened...she looked down at his fluffy dark brown tail that had wrapped around her waist. She hesitantly reached down to her waist and stroked his tail...Spurs eyes had closed in content as he unknowingly let out a low purr. As she continued to stroke his tail fascinated by how soft and cuddly it was Spur had began to purr louder, kissing Lark on the neck lovingly...his fangs grazed the vein on her neck...normally a male would put a mark there, showing this female was HIS mate...and not to be messed with. Spur gently bit down, licking what little blood did come from the mark...it was offical...she was his mate. Spur continued to purr...his tail was like Inuyasha's ears...Spur, having his tail touched, drove him berserk...Lark stopped and looked at Spur...Spur opened his eyes sensing as she had stopped. Lark wrapped her arms around Spur and pulled him VERY close... "Please Spur..." she mumbled looking into his eyes...Spur looked into her eyes his tail tightened slightly on her waist "Are you sure Lark?" he asked with concerned eyes...he wouldn't unless she was absolutely sure...Larks pulse quickened as she looked into his eyes "Yes Spur. I am sure" she put simply, with that said she pulled herself closer to Spur, kissing him passionately. Spur began to purr as the two of them, lip locked, slid onto the forest floor... ~*~  
  
End of Chapter Two.  
  
((Yes I am evil. As this story IS rated 'R' it WILL get VERY descriptive in the next chapter. *grins* BUT only if I get some reviews..I would like to know that SOMEONE out there IS reading this story.and Yes as it gets furthur along I will have a few scenes of Kagome/Inuyasha, Sango/Mirkou.and such. Any ideas on what to do are welcome, yet please don't be too harsh on me.*cowers*. Thanks! ^-^)) 


End file.
